Odeurs et saveurs
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi : sens sur Rouxattitude ou comment apprendre à un glouton à apprécier les bonnes choses...


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR mais je ne fais que les emprunter, promis juré !

* * *

Titre : Odeurs et saveurs

Rating : G

Pairing : Ron / Hermione

Nombre de mots : 1497

L'après-midi s'étirait aussi langoureusement que la jeune fille étendue à mes côtés sur une serviette de bains, les bras repliés derrière sa nuque et le regard rêveusement tourné vers le ciel.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais réussi à détourner mon amie de ses grimoires poussiéreux dans lesquels elle s'acharnait à trouver des indices sur ces fameux horcruxes depuis son séjour au Terrier. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, vous pouvez me croire ! Harry devait bientôt venir nous rejoindre dès sa majorité acquise et elle espérait ardemment pouvoir lui offrir une piste qui nous lancerait de nouveau dans l'aventure.

Depuis une semaine, ce n'était que lecture et déchiffrage de vieux livres et j'en avais des maux de tête indescriptibles. Je n'étais pas un passionné des études à Poudlard et la surdouée dans ce domaine, c'était Hermione.

Et puis, un sentiment d'urgence m'envahissait depuis peu. Le sentiment que l'avenir devenait de plus en plus sombre, que nous allions vivre des heures de ténèbres et de terreur, que le temps de l'insouciance et des rires prenait fin. Qu'il nous fallait grandir trop vite, peut-être mourir trop jeune…

Et je me disais que lorsque Harry serait enfin là, je n'aurais plus le temps de penser à Hermione et moi. Je deviendrais ce fameux cavalier de mon échiquier et nous partirons en guerre. Je souriais, amusé malgré moi par cette vision chevaleresque, imaginant ma belle en robe de soie rose poudré, ses longs cheveux…

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Je sursautai, rougissant comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Euh… j'ai faim…

- Ron, nous venons à peine de sortir de table ! Et tu as dévoré comme un ours tout ce que ta mère a préparé !

- Je ne dévore pas comme un ours ! m'insurgeai-je vexé.

Hermione me sourit, un brin taquin.

- Disons que tu manges comme un glouton…

- J'ai un appétit qui va avec ma carrure, ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Ron, tu ne prends jamais le temps d'apprécier ce que tu manges. Tu te jettes sur les plats et tu engloutis !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaître !

- Mais non !

Brusquement, mon amie se redressa puis se leva, lissant sa robe d'été pour effacer les plis. Je la regardai, perplexe, tandis qu'elle me tendait la main, m'invitant à l'imiter.

- Viens, Ron, nous allons faire une expérience.

- Une quoi ?

Je pris machinalement sa main puis la suivis en silence, trop heureux de pouvoir garder ses petits doigts fins entre les miens et m'imaginer durant une longue et merveilleuse minute que nous étions enfin plus que des amis.

Arrivés à la maison, Hermione m'entraîna sans hésitation vers la cuisine désertée et me força à prendre une chaise. Prenant son foulard qui retenait ses longs cheveux bruns, elle s'approcha de moi et je perçus une délicieuse effluve de pêche.

Mon cher Ronald, nous allons donc tenter une expérience pour prouver que, comme toujours, j'ai raison et tu as tort !

Doucement, elle posa son foulard sur mes yeux et entreprit de le nouer derrière ma tête, me privant de toute vision. Comme je protestai, elle se mit à rire de ce rire de gorge si particulier qui me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil.

- N'aies pas peur, Ronnie ! Tu ne risques absolument rien.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Peuh, tu trembles !

- Mais non !

- Je plaisante !

Elle riait toujours, la mâtine, et je me promis de me venger dès qu'une bataille d'oreillers se profilerait à l'horizon !

- Maintenant, écoute-moi ! Je vais te faire sentir ou goûter des aliments, et tu devras les reconnaître par tes seules papilles gustatives.

J'adorai lorsqu'elle employait des termes que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié ! Conquis par sa gaieté, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Une idée machiavélique me traversa soudainement.

- Et quel sera le gage pour le perdant ? m'enquis-je à brûle-pourpoint.

- Un gage ? Je ne sais pas… On avisera le moment venu ! Tu es prêt ?

Je lui signifiai que oui. Quelques secondes plus tard, je perçus une odeur sucrée que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où, une odeur qui évoquait le rouge, les desserts.

- Une fraise !

- C'était facile !

Je croquai dans la fraise avec délectation en attendant la suite. Je reconnus ainsi des biscuits au gingembre par leur odeur piquante, du céleri à sa texture râpeuse et du chocolat dès que le morceau fut sur ma langue. Puis de la crème fraîche et du citron. Un glaçon qu'elle fit glisser sur mes lèvres. Une tomate trop mûre, du poivre qui me fit éternuer.

- Hermione, prépare-toi à perdre ! fis-je avec bravache.

- Ne fanfaronne pas trop ! Je vais compliquer un peu le jeu…

Je fus surpris par l'odeur. Forte, entêtante, qui me rappelait un plat que cuisinait ma mère mais dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom. Une odeur qui évoquait de lointains pays exotiques.

- Du curry ? demandai-je hésitant.

- Hum, c'est du curry, oui…

Je souris triomphalement puis me concentrai, sentant que la jeune sorcière me passait son doigt sur la lèvre inférieure. Le goût était très sucré et je fronçai les sourcils, plus troublé par son geste que par l'aliment inconnu que je devais deviner.

- Du miel.

- Excellent…

Sa voix me parut distraite, comme si quelque chose la préoccupait et qu'elle aussi prenait conscience de l'audace de cette caresse et de ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi.

- Et maintenant ? demandai-je pour rompre ce silence étrange et tendu.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui effleura mes lèvres mais je n'avais jamais connu de sensation plus douce, plus tendre, plus savoureuse. C'était chaud, c'était vivant, c'était une promesse sur l'avenir, un lever de soleil qui écartait les ténèbres menaçantes, une bise légère qui dissipait les nuages noirs. C'était un souffle qui éveillait les braises dans mon cœur. C'était plus appétissant que toutes les pâtisseries du monde, c'était plus moelleux que tous les gâteaux dont je raffolais, c'était un baiser d'Hermione et je savais déjà que jamais je n'en serais rassasié.

Mes bras se refermèrent sur la jeune fille, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle avait glissé les siens autour de mon cou et je sentais ses doigts enfouis dans mes mèches rousses, comme si elle craignait une seconde que je ne m'échappe. Quelle idée !

Timidement, je forçai la barrière de ses lèvres et je sentis sa petite langue curieuse venir à la rencontre de la mienne. J'eus l'impression d'exploser. Une super nova venait d'éclater dans mon cerveau, une pluie de météorites avait traversé mes paupières fermées, des papillons émergeaient de leur chrysalide en un foisonnement de couleurs multicolores, j'étais absurdement heureux, extraordinairement étourdi, enivré par des saveurs, des odeurs, des caresses et c'était Hermione qui me les offrait. Hermione depuis… depuis toujours.

Lavande n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé. Ses baisers humides, empressés, qui m'avaient contraint à devenir un apnéiste chevronné, ses enlacements possessifs et étouffants qui tenaient plus du close-combat, tout ce qui pouvait me rattacher à Lavande venait de disparaître.

Le sucré, les senteurs sauvages, la douceur, c'était Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle mit fin à notre baiser, je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille, affolé qu'elle puisse s'éloigner déjà. Mais sa joue frôla ma tempe et sa voix un peu voilée fit bondir mon cœur déjà bien chaviré.

- Alors, Ron ? Tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Non ! protestai-je. Recommence…

Son rire éveilla ma convoitise et je tendis mon visage vers mon amie, à la recherche de ses lèvres. Notre second baiser fut plus passionné, aussi merveilleux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer, et je me laissais emporter vers ces rivages lointains qui réunissent les amants. Les minutes s'étiraient et je ne me lassai pas de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe encore la magie de l'instant.

Le foulard tomba soudainement de mes yeux. Hermione me fixait de ses grands yeux sombres, un sourire espiègle sur son visage mutin, ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Ses bras étaient toujours passés autour de mon cou et elle jouait distraitement avec les mèches de mes cheveux qui tombaient sur ma nuque.

- Alors ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Nous avons gagné tous les deux, n'est-ce pas… dis-je simplement.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? souffla mon amie avec gravité.

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ses hanches et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Je ne savais pas ce que c'est d'apprécier ce que j'aime, Hermione, et tu viens de me l'apprendre.

- Oh, Ron…

- Mais je savais que c'était toi. Toi depuis toujours. Et ce sera toujours toi, Hermione, si tu le veux bien…

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, les larmes aux yeux et je compris que l'avenir pouvait être sombre et orageux, rien ne pourrait plus éteindre cette flamme qu'elle venait d'allumer dans mon cœur.


End file.
